


Synchrony

by Eleke



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Post-Anime, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleke/pseuds/Eleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin woke in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchrony

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I haven't written anything in ages much less porn and then I watch this show and read the manga and all of a sudden I'm REALLY WANTING TO WRITE SOME PORN WITH THESE CHARACTERS. And the worst/best part of this show is that I want to pair EVERYONE WITH EVERYONE. I hope you all enjoy, even if this is terribly wordy and not a whole lot goes on.

Rin woke in the middle of the night. He kept still and quiet, using his ears to try and determine what had interrupted his sleep. There was a rustling from the other end of the room, possibly Yukio being restless in his sleep. It wasn’t until he heard a soft, familiar gasp that things clicked into place and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. 

It had been two days since Yukio had been possessed by Satan and awoken to his demon side. In a way, Rin felt that getting a little stress-relief was probably long, long overdue for his too-serious stick-in-the-mud brother. But would it have killed him to jerk off in the bathroom, or at least in a room he wasn’t currently sharing with his brother? 

Then again… it wasn’t the first time one of them had masturbated while the other one was mere feet away. There was a good year full of them discovering their own bodies and seeing what they could do, peppered with hushed conversations in the dark of night; _“Hey, did you try this?”_ And, _“What about if you do that?”_ Adolescent curiosity turned into embarrassment, and though they continued to share a room, they started keeping their explorations a secret. 

Rin actually sort of missed that closeness. Looking back on things, it was right about that time that Yukio got especially quiet and withdrawn. And then Rin woke up able to see Coal Tars, and everything just exploded from there. They no longer even really looked like brothers anymore. 

On second thought, they looked more like brothers than they have in a while. Yukio adapted to the tail as quickly as Rin had – like it had been there all his life and it only just became visible, and to Rin seeing Yukio with the tail and pointed ears and fangs felt like a puzzle piece had just gotten slotted into place. Like some part of Rin looked at Yukio and said, _“Yes, that’s it. That’s how it should be.”_

But even Yukio, intelligent, bright, perfect Yukio, couldn’t know everything about his new body quite yet, could he? 

“Touch,” Rin blurted out before he even processed the thought entirely. The rustling from the other side of the room abruptly stilled, and Rin could feel his blush deepening. He forced himself to continue – no going back now. “Touch your tail. At the base. It feels good.” 

The silence deepened as Rin held his breath, waiting for a reply. Any reply would do, even Yukio berating him again. A heavy weight began to form in the pit of Rin’s stomach. He fucked up again, didn’t he? He should have just ignored Yukio getting himself off, just do the polite thing and try to go asleep. Now he’s just being the weird brother again, the disappointment, the –

There was a soft susurrus of skin against fabric, and a soft surprised gasp was deafening in the quiet of night. 

Rin let out the breath he was holding in a quiet whoosh of air that ended on a shaky chuckle. “Feels good, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Yukio said, his voice equally soft and tremulous, as if he too were afraid of being too loud. Like he remembered whispered conversations and trying to keep quiet so their dad wouldn’t know what they were (heh) up to.

Rin let his hand ghost across his belly, letting his fingers rest in the thin trail leading down from his belly button to his groin, not quite touching flesh that was beginning to hone in on the charged mood in the room, but not far from it. 

“If you run your nails through the f-fur,” Rin tail, stuttering a little. He suddenly realized that this was the first time he’d really talked about the changes first he, then Yukio had gone through. Mephisto had made a couple comments, and Yukio had occasionally hissed ‘tail!’ at him when he wasn’t paying attention and let it slip in public. He’d never had a chance to talk about them himself. “It feels weird. But good, if you do it right.” 

If there’s one thing Rin’s learned, it’s that his tail was pleasurable when stroked, agonizing when yanked, and according to Mephisto, a gentleman kept his hidden. Rin bit back a sudden bark of laughter when he realized that a tail was pretty much a demonic dick. 

A reedy whimper drew his attention back to the present, where Rin was talking his brother through masturbating with a new accessory. While his life was certainly not boring before he decided to become an exorcist, things have certainly gotten more interesting since then. 

Rin finally bit the bullet and looked over at the bed at the other end of the room. He couldn’t see much; Yukio was keeping himself under the blankets though Rin was sure he must be uncomfortable by then, but from what Rin could see Yukio had both arms going, one stroking his dick, the other petting his own tail. Likely awkward as hell, but knowing Yukio he’d figure out a system that worked well enough sooner rather than later. 

Mostly all he could see was Yukio’s face. His skin was a pale blue in the washed-out moonlight that filtered through their blinds, his eyes closed and his head tilted back against the pillow. His teeth and eyes were clenched shut, lips parted as he shuddered his way to orgasm. His mouth fell open in a gasp at the same moment Rin finally touched his fingers to his own needy cock, and Rin groaned at the simultaneous sensory input. 

His groan must have startled Yukio, because his brother whipped his head to the side, eyes wide and unfocused without his glasses. Rin knew Yukio was essentially blind without his glasses on, but there was no mistaking the movement of his arm even from as far away as they were. 

“Nii-san,” Yukio said, his voice a gasp as his own movements slowed. Rin grunted in response, his entire face feeling on fire as his traitorous hand kept stroking up and down his shaft. In all the times they jerked off and talked to each other as kids, they never once looked at each other. Actually looking at each other was some step they knew instinctively never to cross: talking about it was just natural curiosity, but watching each other? That’s too much. That’s something wrong. 

Fuck it, Rin thought, and kicked off his blankets, baring himself to the night air. 

He lay on his back; legs spread with boxers pushed down low enough to pull out his dick, flushed hard and throbbing in his hand. His left hand slipped lower, fingering gingerly along his taint and over his hole before grabbing the base of his tail. He bit his lip to suppress the groan that welled up, eyes slipping closed. Both hands slipped up in tandem, thumb of one hand sliding over the head of his cock, catching the drop of moisture that had welled up, the fingers of his other hand ruffling through the short coarse tail fur, sending staticky shivery sensation up his spine and making him shudder. 

Across the room he could hear Yukio’s harsh breaths, deafeningly loud. He found himself slowing his strokes to match each unsteady exhale. In, slow teasing strokes down to the base of his cock and tail. Out, slipping back up, tracing the throbbing vein. In, smoothing slippery pre-cum down his shaft, slicking the way. 

Rin couldn’t help but look over at the sound of rustling fabric to see that his brother had slid his own blankets off turned to face Rin, his eyes huge and shining in the faint light. Rin’s gaze slid down Yukio’s body, his eyes landing on where Yukio was still stroking himself. His other arm was twisted behind his back, likely fondling the base of his tail. As Rin watched, Yukio’s eyes fluttered as his hips gave a pulse, back into one hand, and then forward into the other. 

“Yeah,” Rin said, voice soft. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Nii-san,” Yukio said again, eyes slipping shut, strokes quickening. 

Rin kept his own eyes open. Nothing could make him look away from such a rare sight: Yukio open and defenseless, none of those walls that had become so common lately. He let his head fall back, eyes glued on his brother as he met his brother stroke-for-stroke, giving his cock a little twist at the end. His hand got more and more slick as the pleasure mounted, the sounds of their heavy breathing interspersed with the slick sound of fists sliding on damp flesh. 

Rin could feel himself approaching the edge quickly, his hands virtually flying along his dick, fangs buried in his bottom lip and filling his mouth with the taste of copper as the points pierced tender flesh. Yukio had his head craned back, the pale column of his throat bared to Rin’s hungry gaze, his back arched and his mouth open to heave open-mouthed breaths into the air. 

Suddenly his body gave a convulsive jerk, and Yukio let out a choking noise as he spilled into his own hand. Rin followed soon after, lightning flashing behind his eyes and his back snapping straight and warmth blurting into his palm. 

For a long moment they just lay there and breathed, letting the last of the electric feeling shake its way out of their limbs. Rin broke the silence with a chuckle, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling and wiping his hand off on the sheet. Once the flush of immediate arousal had faded, there was a growing lump in the pit of his stomach. What they did when they were younger was one thing, but they were watching each other masturbate. Rin talked his brother through it. His brother. 

“Hey, Nii-san,” Yukio said softly, interrupting the start of Rin’s minor freak-out. 

“Yeah?” Rin couldn’t get his voice above a whisper. 

“…Thanks.”

His face hidden in the darkness, Rin smiled. “Anytime.”


End file.
